2. Related Art
The man-driven vehicle equipped with a hood for weather protection means is well known, for example, from Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Gazette No. 1999-59552 disclosing a man-driven vehicle having a hood extending merely above a driver or from Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Gazette No. 1975-41243 disclosing a man-driven vehicle having a hood detachably provided so as to extend merely above a driver.
It is also well known to provide the vehicle's wheels with splash board means.